Brechas en el Tiempo
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: Un amor que, por diversas circunstancias de la vida, no se puede consumar. La historia de un romance a través del tiempo. HaoxAnna. Universo Alterno, basado en una obra de Mario Benedetti. TERMINADO
1. Primer Encuentro

Adaptación de la obra de Mario Benedetti "Puentes como Liebres". De Shaman King, mi primer Universo Alterno. ¡Hao x Anna, claro!

* * *

Sí, sí, no me pertencen ni Shaman King ni sus personajes y mucho menos la historia de del maravilloso Mario Benedetti.

* * *

**BRECHAS EN EL TIEMPO**

Por Amaltea Síbila

**I**

Sucedió tres años antes de la Segunda Guerra, allá por 1936. La cultura occidental nos traía el swing y las grandes bandas, el tango era considerado un espectáculo indecoroso por nuestra cultura, pero a mí me parecía fascinante.

Tenía dieciséis años entonces. Al fin había convencido a mi madre Keiko, de que una visita a la Manchuria ayudaría a mis estudios de arte sobre la cultura china. Si Yoh, mi hermano, se marchó con mi padre a Estados Unidos cuando éste se divorció de mamá ¿por qué no iba poder hacer yo un sencillo viaje a China?

Y bueno, ahí estábamos mi madre y yo en el puerto; ella diciéndome "Hao cuídate de esto, Hao no hagas aquello", mi madre siempre atenta a su testarudo hijo. No sé para qué tantos cuidados; es decir, a pesar de mi padre se llevó buena parte de la fortuna Asakura, aún podía pagarme el mejor camarote de la nave y el más lujoso hotel en Manchuria. El dinero resolvería cualquier conflicto que se presentara.

Minutos antes de abordar, la vi por primera vez. Supe quien era porque me contaron de ella, pero jamás la había visto personalmente: Anna Kyouyama. ¿Cómo la conocía? Mi abuela Kino era de esas sobrevivientes practicantes de los ancestrales ritos del chamanismo y Anna, una estudiante quien amaba la historia y anhelaba aprender las costumbres religiosas de toda la nación, había pasado cuatro años viviendo en la prefectura de Aomori, en el templo de mi abuela.

La reconocí de inmediato, era tal cual la describió mi abuela: una rara belleza de piel lechosa, cabello rubio resplandeciente que llevaba en un moño a la altura de su nuca y en contrate con ese color oro, unos preciosos ojos negros llenos de vida. Era delgada, con su figura de mujer de quince años, a penas madura, de curvas finas cubiertas por un vestido negro de falda recta hasta la pantorrilla, justo a la cintura con un ancho cinturón. Como era la moda entonces, llevaba guantes a pesar de la manga larga, blancos y de encaje; cubriendo el profundo escote, una mascada de seda roja. Y claro, el sombrero pequeño de rigor y de forma excéntrica, como diseñado por la propia Shiaparelli.

Anna igual pareció conocerme. Quizás por el parecido con mi madre, a quien sí conocía o por la haori que llevaba sobre el típico traje de verano de finales de los años treinta, la cual presumía el emblema Asakura en el lado derecho. No lo sé, pero al notar su familiaridad no dudé en acercarme a ella y preguntarle:

"¿Kyouyama Anna?" De modo algo despectivo, me respondió:

"Supongo que Hao Asakura." Ah sí, mi abuela también me contó de su frialdad y recelos con quienes intentaban acercársele. Encantadora.

"Mucho gusto, creo que viajaremos en el mismo barco." Y le hubiera dicho algo como "_Espero que podamos compartir el mismo camarote también"_ , pero mi madre se nos unió a la conversación para saludarla.

Abordo, la encontré en el comedor. Notó mi presencia justo cuando entré, se ruborizó, pero cubrió de inmediato su rostro con la carta y fingió no verme. Vaya, entonces yo también le había causado una favorable impresión; digo, a cualquier chica le proporcionaba razones de sobra para sonreír, pero ahora nadie interesaba más que ella. Tomé asiento en su mesa, pedí al mesero el mismo platillo para ambos y luego le sonreí a Anna de forma traviesa. Logré con esto que dejara el menú por un lado y me mostrara sus ojos.

"¿Quién te crees tú para elegir mi alimentos?" Reclamó.

"El que los va a pagar."

"Descarado."

"Sí, ese soy yo."

Anna dio un profundo suspiro, resignándose a mi presencia para no hacer un escándalo en medio de todos los pasajeros que disfrutaban de su comida en aquel elegante comedor de blancos manteles de organdí y sillas estilo decó.

"¿Qué quieres?" Me preguntó.

"Sólo charlar."

"No me gusta hablar mientras como." Un nuevo intento de alejarse (¿alejarme?).

"Ah, pues aprovechemos antes de que lleguen los platillos y luego, después del postre, platicaremos otro tanto."

La chica bufó infantilmente. Creo que nunca se había topado con alguien quien pudiera seguirle su juego de palabras, al menos no un hombre. Para mi _suerte_, unos cuantos billetes en el bolsillo del camarero retrazaron el pescado quince minutos más, tiempo suficiente en el cual pude sacarle a mi agraciada compañera el motivo de su viaje.

Ella no iba a China, su travesía se prolongaba hasta la India, o sea… que nos separaríamos a penas tocáramos tierra en Shanghai. Muy bien, no importaba, antes de llegar ahí, pasarían tres días y los aprovecharía.

"¿A la India? Ese es un lugar extraño para que vayas tú sola."

"Te equivocas, en Shangai me está esperando mi padre. De ahí partiremos en tren hasta Calcuta."

"Y ¿cuánto tiempo pasarás ahí?"

"No lo sé. Es un país exótico y nos interesa mucho, a mi padre y a mí, aprender sobre su religión y sus costumbres, quizás vayamos a Bombay o hasta Madras." Explicó sin poder disimular su emoción.

"Cierto, el señor Kyouyama es antropólogo. Antropología… una ciencia muy interesante."

"Oh, por supuesto que lo es, aunque prefiero la historia. ¿Y tú? Me dices que vas a Manchuria…" Me sorprendió su pregunta sobre mí, no pensé que fuera a tenerme interés tan pronto. Sin duda, hablar de cosas que le eran familiares, hizo que se abriera.

"Efectivamente. Es una región que nuestro país y Rusia se han estado disputando desde hace mucho, tiene influencias de ambas naciones y también de China y Mongolia. Será atractivo observar esa fusión de culturas".

"Sí, quizás algún día yo también la visite."

"Deberías, creo que sería objeto de estudio importante para un antropólogo".

"No, quisiera conocerla por mero placer."

"Entonces yo podría ser tu guía una vez que la conozca de cabo a rabo."

"Sí, quizás…" Llegó la comida, pero no paró nuestra charla.

La última noche resultó que teníamos muchas cosas en común y otras más, incompatibles. Pero habíamos disfrutado mucho el uno del otro, a pesar de mis insinuaciones constantes y sus quejas al respecto: esos refunfuños, jamás nadie los podrá borrar de mi cabeza, eran tan dulces cuando salían de ella. Y ahí estábamos en el barandal de la proa, viendo la noche brillante en el mar que parecía fundirse con el agua.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" Me preguntó de repente.

"¿Eh? No lo sé…"

"No lo sabes…"

Se acercó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. ¿Por qué no lo dijimos¿Por qué no se lo dije? No lo sé. ¿Es porque ambos llevábamos caminos diferentes, porque aún estábamos a merced de nuestros padres por mucho que viajáramos solos, por que creímos que mi coqueteo y su negación no era más que un juego de adolescentes, de esos que no perduran por ser cosa de hormonas? No lo sé. Mi última visión de ella fue su cabello rubio que se despeinaba por el cariñoso abrazo de su padre y una mirada que parecía querer decirmealgo. Pero no lo dijo y yo tampoco.

_El primer encuentro._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos nuevamente. En esta ocasión, me prendó esta hermosa narración de Mario Benedetti "Puentes como Liebres". Y me dije, sí, vamos a hacerla un fic HaoxAnna, jajaja. Kami, espero que no me demanden...TT. Sólo la leí una vez y tratando de darle mi toque personal y conservar las personalidades que Hiroyuki Takei le otorgó a Hao y Anna, no habrá una segunda. Va a constar decuatro o cinco partes, depende si decido fusionar las ùltimas dos. Pero no se preocupen, juro por mi vana existencia en esta miserable tierra que aún no se decide a terminar con mi vida física, que esta vez actualizaré puntualmente cada mes. ¿Cada mes? Sí... no me vayan a golpear nn. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este "primer encuentro" y agradezco sus reviews para mi anterior fic. ¡Sayonara por ahora chicos!


	2. Segundo Encuentro

Adaptación de la obra de Mario Benedetti "Puentes como Liebres". De Shaman King, mi primer Universo Alterno. ¡Hao x Anna, claro!

* * *

Sí, sí, no me pertencen ni Shaman King ni sus personajes y mucho menos la historia de del maravilloso Mario Benedetti.

* * *

**BRECHAS EN EL TIEMPO**

Por Lady Amaltea

**II**

Pasaron cinco años si mal no recuerdo. Sí, fue en 1941, a casi un año de que el país firmara el tratado tripartito con Alemania e Italia. Esa fue la segunda vez.

Para entonces yo ya había tomado las riendas del negocio familiar: metalurgia. Gracias a la entrada de Japón a la guerra, todas las empresas de esta categoría éramos indispensables al gobierno para proveer materia prima no sólo a nuestro ejército, si no a nuestros aliados alemanes e italianos. Me vi forzado a abandonar mis intereses en el arte por ello. No nos iba de maravilla económicamente, todos los recursos se aportaban al frente de batalla, así pues el gobierno no era precisamente el mejor cliente que uno pudiese tener. De mi hermano y mi padre no tuvimos noticias desde 1939, cuando estalló guerra, pero mi madre y yo suponíamos que no habían salido de Estados Unidos.

Estaba de muy mal humor ese día, por la tarde tendría que recibir al tonto representante de la empresa quien nos proveía las máquinas para la extracción. Su nombre, Horokeu Usui. Era un idiota porque con él, llegar a la firma de un contrato, implicaba horas de risotadas por insignificancias como el nuevo peinado de su secretaria, los malos chistes de su amigo Chocolove y anécdotas de las cuales terminaba por perder la trama (la mayoría sobre sus extrañas plantas y su afición a la botánica). Claro, esto durante la larga comida a la cual le seguían varias rondas de sake, donde el tal Usui terminaba más que mareado.

"Tú sabes, la guerra hizo quebrar a casi todos los buenos restaurantes" Me decía Usui mientras dejábamos mi oficina camino a nuestro almuerzo.

"Sí, señor Horokeu." Respondí muy de mala gana, pero él no lo notó.

"¡Qué formalidad la tuya! Tantos años tratando con ustedes y sigues llamándome por mi apellido. Horo-horo. Horo-horo para ti."

"Horo-horo." Kami-sama, me decía yo mismo, no lo mato porque es el único a quien le puedo comprar las máquinas a tan bajo precio.

"Eso es. ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, los restaurantes. Mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana, sí, esta bien ya no debo llamarla _pequeña_ , tiene un fabuloso lugar de donde ella misma es cocinera. ¡La mejor comida tradicional del Japón te puedo asegurar! Ahí es a dónde vamos esta vez. ¿En tú auto o en el mío? Ah, no mejor ¿no habrá un taxi por aquí¡Oh, mira, ahí!Eh, espere usted…!"

Mientras _Horo-horo_ se peleaba por conseguir un taxi y yo controlaba mis nacientes impulsos asesinos, vi a una hermosa dama vestida de azul celeste, bolero de damasco y sombrero de plumas con intenciones de entrar al edificio de la compañía.

"¿Anna?" Le pregunté al detenerla en la puerta.

"¡Hao!" Se ruborizó como la primera vez. "Yo… me dijeron que estabas aquí, llamé donde la Señora Kino y bueno, me dio señas de cómo llegar…" Reí a rienda suelta.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó enfadada.

"Yo también me alegro de verte."

"Sí, lo siento. Lo mismo digo." Una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dime ¿hace cuánto que estás en la ciudad o debo decir en el país?"

"Tienes razón. Vengo de Inglaterra, hace una semana que estoy aquí y no me quería marchar sin verte."

"¿Marcharte, pero cuándo?" No de nuevo.

"Mañana por la mañana regreso a Londres."

"¡Amigo¡Ya tenemos trasporte!" Interrumpió mi _querido amigo_ . Hao, contrólate. "¡Oh! Pero que dama más hermosa tenemos aquí. Horokeu Usui, mucho gusto." Anna lo saludó de no muy buena gana, supongo que no le agradó ese tono de niño tonto en su voz.

"Eh… sí, Anna Kyouyama." Luego se dirigió a mí. "Creo que estoy interrumpiendo."

"Negocios, tú sabes." Maldición. ¡Maldición!

"Amigo, no seas mal educado, si es tu amiga, que nos acompañe." Sugirió Usui y por primera vez en todos los años que lo conocía, me pareció que había tenido una buena idea. Y mi mente también comenzaba a maquinar un pequeño plan para deshacerme rápidamente de este estorbo de hombre sin que se vieran afectadas nuestras relaciones económicas. Alguien debería felicitarme por ser tan inteligente. Omedetto gozaimasu, Asakura Hao.

Con un guiño, le indiqué a Anna que nos sería grata su compañía en la comida y que no se preocupara, jamás sería una molestia en nuestros negocios. Ella comprendió que tenía un plan, así pues, aceptó sin vacilar nuestra invitación.

Llegamos al restaurante en cuestión (donde era dueña la hermana de Usui), nos colocamos en una habitación privada y de inmediato hice traer los aperitivos, más una buena dotación del mejor de los sakes y otro tanto de cerveza. Anna me lanzó una mirada como diciendo _¿en qué estás pensando? _mi respuesta fue una enorme sonrisa, una maligna sonrisa. Esta vez, _Horo-horo_ terminaría en el piso más rápido de lo usual.

"Horo-horo, amigo," Le dije animoso mientras le ofrecía una botella de licor "Prueba esta delicia de cerveza alemana; allá la toman en tarros de tres veces el tamaño de tu puño y de un solo sorbo ¿crees poder igualar su capacidad?"

"Jajaja ¿tarros?" Tomó la botella. "Es una lástima que mi hermana no tenga de esos aquí, pero ¿quién los necesita¡Del envase directamente! Destapemos una entonces, que claro que los puedo igualar y superar." Y de una vez, se terminó hasta la última gota de la cerveza y se limpió la boca con la manga de su traje olvidando todos sus modales. Sin embargo, nuestra compañera no hizo el menor gesto de asco, al contrario, inmediatamente se dirigió a él con una sonrisa traviesa, voz seductora y un frasco enorme de sake:

"Señor Usui, déjeme servirle de este licor, dicen que es el mejor de la región y quizás su paladar más maduro podrá decirme si tal afirmación es verdad." Mi bella rubia había comprendido mis intenciones y ya era parte de la treta. Esta mujer era única.

"Linda chica, me llevas con prisas ¿no ves que acabo de empinarme casi medio litro de cerveza?" Rió. "Pero por ti probaré todos las bebidas que me pidas." Se tomó el trago que Anna le había servido.

"¿En serio señor?" Una risa pícara "¿Le gustó? Oh, aún no responda hasta probar éste" Tomó un nuevo envase. "Me contaron que lo hacen ermitaños de la montaña…" Otro trago.

Me sorprendió el dulce y a un tiempo maquiavélico toque en su voz. No puede evitar sentirme celoso de la atención cual le prestaba al idiota de Usui, por mera actuación que fuese. Al parecer, ella notó mi pequeño enfado, así que me guiñó el ojo tal cual yo lo había hecho antes de tomar el taxi. Luego movió la cabeza, señalando al cada vez más ebrio Usui, invitándome a reventarle el hígado al pobre hombre, víctima de las circunstancias… ejem… nosotros.

Treinta minutos más tarde…

"¡Este hombre no tiene vergüenza!" Expresaba la dueña del lugar, quien ya llevaba rato tratando de levantar del piso a su inconciente hermano que babeaba y roncaba como lechón rozagante. "Oh, mil disculpas joven Asakura, señorita. ¡No entiendo cómo demonios se le ocurrió a este imbécil beberse ocho cervezas y tres litros de sake!"

Anna estaba detrás de mí tratando de contener la risa. "No, no hay problema señorita Pirika. Dígale a su hermano cuando despierte, que yo lo llamaré mañana." Al salir de lugar, la pobre chica aún se estaba disculpando con nosotros. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, Anna y yo nos miramos y de inmediato soltamos una enorme carcajada.

"¿Y si lo matamos de una intoxicación?" Me preguntó entre risas.

"Jajaja, mañana lo sabremos."

Anna suspiró y dejó de reír. "Tendrás que mandarme un telegrama para darme la noticia."

"¿Pero por qué te vas tan pronto, por qué no me buscaste desde el primer día que pisaste tierra en Japón?" Quise saber.

"Vamos a otro lugar, comamos, ahí podré decirte mis razones y tú me dirás lo que ha sido de tu vida desde nuestra despedida en Shanagai."

Después de ir a recoger mi automóvil, fuimos a comer a un restaurante del centro. La tarde se nos fue pendiéndonos al tanto de los últimos cinco años. Ella me contó de sus viajes con su padre por toda Europa, las maravillosas personas que había tratado y todos sus nuevos conocimientos. Llevaban un año residiendo en Londres (donde su padre era director de un museo) y ahora estaba estudiando becada en una de las prestigiosas universidades de ahí. Regresaron temporalmente a Japón para arreglar papeles, vender sus propiedades y atender asuntos de naturaleza similar. Tardaron una semana por la situación de la guerra, obviamente no era de muy buen ver su mudanza a una nación enemiga y eso dificultaba los movimientos burocráticos. Una vez obtenido todo lo necesario, era mejor dejar el país rápidamente para evitar cualquier tipo de represalia.

"De hecho, si no le hubiera rogado a mi padre, nos habríamos marchado hoy a medio día." Afirmó.

"¿Rogaste?"

"Oh, bueno." Timidez. "¿Querías que viniera o no?" Dijo ahora con enfado. Ah, añoraba sus rabietas.

Yo le hablé de mi frustración al no poder seguir mis ambiciones en el arte. Que, sin tiempo para pintar o dibujar, de vez en cuando salía con la cámara fotográfica a retratar mi alrededor: un cerezo en flor, los charcos de agua en los parques, las máquinas en movimiento, una geisha acomodándose el tocado, los puestos en los mercados con cientos de baratijas europeas. "Eso no es arte", me decían "las acuarelas, los óleos, eso sí es arte ¿una cámara¡Por favor!" Pero no me importaba, para mí, tomar fotografías también merecía ser llamado arte.

Anna compartía mi opinión. Me comentó que en Inglaterra se había encontrado con pintores quienes comenzaban a experimentar con la fotografía y los encontraba bastante talentosos. "Las fotografías del campo de batalla suelen ser bastante crudas," Explicaba "pero ellos parecen retratar el alma de los soldados, los doctores y las enfermeras; hay algo que las hace diferente a esas tristes impresiones publicadas en los diarios."

Entonces me pidió le mostrara mi trabajo. Pagué la comida-cena y nos dirigimos a mi casa en las afueras de la ciudad. La verdadera mansión Asakura estaba en Izumo, la cual visitaba una vez a la semana. Ahí, en Tokio, tenía una vivienda bastante amplia (antes era una pensión) que adquirí a un precio ridículamente bajo. Supuestamente nadie la compraba porque estaba infestada de espíritus. ¡Tonterías! Aunque… mi abuela Kino insistió en _exorcizar_ el lugar para que su nieto _no fuera a ser poseído_.

Nos acomodamos en la sala cual daba al jardín interior. Saqué mi amplia colección de fotografías y ella las miró todas con fascinación.

"¡Son preciosas¿Podrías obsequiarme alguna?"

"Con una condición."

"Mmmm… Habla."

"Déjame tomarte una fotografía y podrás llevarte todas las que desees."

"¿Quién te crees para poder tener una foto mía?" Cuestionó con aires de grandeza.

"El que te pagó la comida y un fiel admirador."

"Sólo porque tú no me dejaste hacerlo."

"Un caballero no deja a su dama pagar nada." Afirmé. "Bueno, iré por la cámara. No me importa si me dices que no Anna, sé que te mueres por estar en mi habitación y te daré el gusto. ¡Hasta te pondré un bonito marco!"

La retraté varias veces bajo el árbol del jardín, sin sombrero y con su cabello suelto para que lo meciera el aire. "La revelaré esta misma noche." Le dije.

Después nos sentamos en el pórtico. Se veía tan bella con su cabello sobre los hombros y su pequeña boca, dibujada con una sonrisa melancólica, era tentadora. Tenía veinte años, una mujer completa, una joven y delicada criatura con una voluntad muy pocas veces vista en aquellos tiempos.

La tomé de la mano, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, me miró profundamente, dijo mi nombre y nos besamos. Suave y tiernamente primero, luego con pasión. La hice que se recostara y comencé a besarla cuanto pude. La deseaba, la deseaba tanto, incluso más que en mi hormonal adolescencia.

Entonces se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal y se dirigía con rapidez a la habitación. Nos separamos inmediatamente, yo maldiciendo al desconocido que nos interrumpía. Pero no era un extraño. Quien corrió la puerta era Tamao, la chica que estaba a cargo de mi madre en Izumo y de cuando en cuando venía a ayudarme con el aseo de la casa. Estaba muy agitada.

"¡Joven Hao! Disculpe la intromisión y que no le he avisado con anterioridad mi llegada, pero… Kami, es su madre joven, la traje a Tokio para que la atendieran bien. ¡Oh joven! Está muy enferma. Debe venir conmigo por favor."

Todo fue muy rápido. Pedí de inmediato un taxi para Anna. Llegó en menos de cinco minutos. Despedí a mi hermosa doncella con un beso mientras la ayudaba a subir al automóvil. Mientras Tamao se aseguraba de que yo llevara una chaqueta porque la noche era fría, me quedé viendo al taxi donde iba Anna que doblaba a la izquierda, en la oscuridad.

_El segundo encuentro._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues aquí estoy de regreso, jeje, no estoy segura de si ya ha trascurrido un mes. Ni idea. Pero bueno. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? A mí me gustó más que el primero jejeje. ¡Reviews onegai!

Datos de Historia: Como dije, esta es una adaptación de la historia de Mario Benedetti y si no estoy mal, ésta se desarrolla en España... creo. Así que me puse a leer un poquito (sólo un poquito) de la historia de Japón ymundialpara poder acomodar las cosas. Así que no estoy segura de sí Japón tiene o tenía industria de los metales, no sé si su gobierno realmente les pidió apoyo en la segunda guerra mundial, ni nada por el estilo. Soy ignorante en ese aspecto, así que mil disculpas si estas tonterías mías son erróneas. Lo que sí es correcto, es que hasta después de la segunda guerra, la fotografía no era tomada muy en serio como medio de comunciación, publicidad y mucho menos como arte. La polaroid (la cámara instantánea) tampoco existía aún en 1941. Sip, bueno eso sólo como referencia, jejeje.

Reviews!

Harumina: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, fue el primero. Aún no te puedo decir si terminan juntos o no, pero el final es genial. Jeje, que me quede tan bien como para poder afirmalo.

hIyOnO: Primero, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia. Pues de hecho, yo tampoco he leído mucho de Mario Benedetti, al menos no en narrativa, sus poemas son muy buenos, aunque tardo en "procesarlos", jaja, no soy la mejor leyendo poesía.

Gothic-Punki: Gracias nn.

Kanna Asakura: Espero te haya gustado este episodo y que haya cumplido tus espectativas, gracias por leer el anterior. Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario.

Seikiko: Jajaja, me halagas. Pero no, no lo soy. "La Tregua" es la más conocida de Mario Benedetti y sí te he de ser sincera, no la he leído, jejeje. Sólo parte de sus poemas. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, que la historia completa es muy muy bonita. ¡Sí, viva el HxA! Y gracias por seguir mis historias.


	3. Tercer Encuentro

Adaptación de la obra de Mario Benedetti "Puentes como Liebres". De Shaman King, mi primer Universo Alterno. ¡Hao x Anna, claro!

* * *

Sí, sí, no me pertencen ni Shaman King ni sus personajes y mucho menos la historia de del maravilloso Mario Benedetti.

* * *

**BRECHAS EN EL TIEMPO**

Por Amaltea Síbila

**III**

El destino se mostró caprichoso para volver a reunirnos. Nuestra siguiente oportunidad no se presentó si no hasta 1951, diez años después.

Y mientras tanto, el famoso Fhuerer se suicidó junto con su esposa, Hiroshima y Nagasaki desaparecieron bajo las bombas atómicas, se filma la (posteriormente) clásica película "Casa Blanca", Christian Dior lanza su "línea corola" que derrocha metros de tela y se torna líder de la Alta Costura, la primera computadora electrónica es creada, la literatura de ciencia ficción vive su época de oro, Estados Unidos muestra la cara al mundo como enemigo del comunismo y nuestro país se lanza en una carrera por la recuperación y convertirse en potencia.

Pero ¿eso no es lo que quieren escuchar, correcto? Nada de historia, de ciencia o sociedad. Esta bien, olvídense del mundo, volvamos conmigo, quien entonces contaba con treinta y un años, vivía de sus acciones en la bolsa y era galante anfitrión en su galería de arte cuado ésta daba apertura a una nueva exposición. Oh, pero no, lo siento. Deberán esperar otro poco. Diez años es mucho tiempo y en ese lapso ocurrieron diversos eventos cuales me llevaron a mi situación actual e hicieron triste y dolorosa, para mi bella Anna y para mí, nuestra siguiente reunión. Me dispongo pues lectores, a darles una síntesis de esto. Paciencia, pronto estaremos de regreso en 1951.

De Anna temía por los bombardeos tan severos a Inglaterra. En un único telegrama de parte de ella en enero de 1942, me indicó de sus intenciones de marcharse a San Francisco. Pero no supe si realmente cumplió su cometido, gracias a las malas comunicaciones para los civiles durante el conflicto, no supe de su paradero. Por la muerte de mi madre y las nulas noticias de Anna, me hundí en el trabajo del emporio Asakura.

Ocurrió entonces que un día de 1944, al final de la jornada, me encontraba con cinco de los mineros de más experiencia en uno de los túneles de cobre. Acordábamos cuál sería la siguiente veta a explotar, cuando ocurrió un derrumbe. De hecho fueron varios, pero nosotros éramos los únicos ahí dentro. Para nuestra suerte Usui aún se encontraba fuera revisando la maquinaria y dio pronta alerta del incidente.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que nos sacaran. Tres de los mineros murieron prensados, yo recibí un grave golpe en la cabeza, pero sobreviví junto con los otros dos trabajadores por un hueco que se formó con las vigas alrededor nuestro. Quedé inconciente por casi dos meses y medio. En la empresa todo seguía funcionando bajo las manos de mis más eficientes empleados, pero se corrió el rumor de mi muerte y de que ahora todo pertenecía a mi socio y amigo, Tao Ren. Mi doctor, Faust, no ayudó mucho diciendo que lo más probable era un sueño largo hasta mi vejez.

Al despertar, me encontré con esta situación (la de mi muerte) la cual costó mucho trabajo desmentir y varias docenas de cartas, telegramas y llamadas que responder. Para mi sorpresa, uno de los envíos era de mi hermano Yoh. La carta estaba fechada en marzo 16 de 1942 y llegada un día después de incidente. Me informaba de la muerte de mi padre y su residencia en Los Ángeles.

"Tu torpe secretaria le respondió por telegrama diciéndole que estabas bien muerto kilómetros bajo tierra y que tu madre hacía años que había fallecido." Me dijo Ren quien me acompañaba en el hospital poniéndome al tanto del negocio. "Aunque debo confesarte, no le he notificado de lo contrario; sé que no estabas muerto del todo, pero no dabas muchas esperanzas."

"No hay problema, me da igual se sabe o no que estoy muerto. Tampoco me interesa saber de su vida o mi padre." De él no. Pero… entonces me vino a la mente… Anna… ¿qué había sido de ella,y dónde estaba esa fotografía, por qué la guardé; por qué guardé mi cámara y mis imágenes en tonos sepia, qué pasó con mi adorada Anna, con mi arte y conmigo?

"Ren…" Dije.

"¿Sí?"

"Tú sí conoces Europa ¿cierto…?"

Vendimos todo. Cada mina y cada fábrica. Ren se encargó de casi todos los movimientos de la empresa, pues yo convertía la magnífica mansión Asakurade Izumo, en hotel para dejársela a Tamao quien tan bien me había servido incluso después de la muerte de mi madre y abuelos. Luego, Ren y yo, transferimos una parte de la fortuna en bancos suizos, ingleses y franceses, otra la invertimos en propiedades y con la última compramos acciones de empresas estadounidenses y europeas con distintos giros. Luego, en abril del cuarenta y seis, sin guerra de por medio, nos marchamos a Inglaterra.

A penas instalados, comencé la búsqueda de Anna. No tardé mucho en toparme con noticias sobre ella. En la universidad donde había estudiado, me dijeron que había dejó el campus en marzo de 1942. Luego localicé a uno de sus compañeros. Según él, Anna se trasladó a Barcelona ese año junto con su padre, pero el señor Kyouyama murió allá y regresó en el cuarenta y cuatro a Liverpool. "Estaba muy mal la última vez que la vi. Perdí contacto con ella durante la guerra, pero… ah, ojalá no fuera yo quien le diera la noticia, ha venido usted de tan lejos… Supe por otra amistad nuestra, que Anna quería regresar a Japón, pero su embarcación fue derribada por el enemigo antes de tocar costa en Francia en 1945… me temo que no fue reportada como sobreviviente."

Muerta. La búsqueda terminó tan pronto como hubiera deseado, pero del modo más equívoco y lamentable. Mi Anna… tragada por el mar.

Ren viajó a Estados Unidos, yo me quedé en Londres y establecí residencia. Seis meses más tarde conocí a una chica en un pequeño teatro y me casé con ella: Jeanne era una belleza de cabello azuloso, ojos carmín y veinticinco años de edad; trabajaba como actriz por la tarde en pequeños montajes, creaciones del aficionado escritor Lyserg Diethel. Yo reacondicionaba un viejo edificio para mi galería y ella se lucía bajo los reflectores del escenario, conmigo en uno de los palcos, como otro espectador en todas y cada una de sus presentaciones.

Sin embargo, me divorcié antes de la llegada de nuestro segundo aniversario: el libertino Lyserg escribió un libreto donde mi esposa surgía de una doncella de hierro, apenas cubierta con un lienzo de gasa, como virgen redentora, heroína de su historia. Nada personal contra el libreto, pero era mi mujer la que mostraba su lindo cuerpo frente a una centena de personas. Mera excusa, como podrán notar. En fin, tachándome de puritano, Jeanne aceptó el divorcio y terminó como amante del escritor.

Mi galería, "Tempus", estuvo lista para su inauguración un catorce de noviembre de 1949. La exposición de acuarelas fue todo un éxito, claro, no eran mías. Jamás mostré mis fotos, esas imágenes estaban bajo llave en una habitación de mi apartamento cubriendo los cuatro muros. En la pared oriente, en el extremo derecho, estaba una única fotografía de Anna.

Primer año de la década del cincuenta, final del otoño. Ya estamos de vuelta. Si aún no se han cansado, síganme y juzgarán que fue más horrible, si la noticia de la muerte de Anna o lo que a continuación les narraré.

Eran las seis de la tarde, faltaba una hora para la apertura del Tempus con su nueva colección de óleos surrealistas. Como anfitrión y dueño, me paseaba ya por los corredores asegurándome de la perfección en las luces, la ubicación de los cuadros, la limpieza del mármol en el piso y el cristal en las copas. Únicamente faltaban la champaña y los bocadillos que llegarían en treinta minutos.

Al bajar al segundo piso por las escaleras principales, las que dan la bienvenida en la entrada, pude ver a una dama con sombrero de ala ancha y abrigo de corte amplio y terciopelo azul oscuro entrando vacilante por la puerta principal cual había dejado yo sin llave.

"Mi buena dama" Dije en inglés. Ella se paró en seco. "No me molesta su llegada, pero me temo que está usted adelantada, la hora de la exposición está marcada a las siete en punto. Podría volver más tarde o gusta acompañarme a tomar un café en el establecimiento de enfrente…"

No respondió. Tenía el rostro cubierto por el sombrero negro y una de sus manos enguantadas aún sobre el picaporte dorado de la puerta de madera y cristal, como si meditara en marcharse o no.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera me detuve, hubo cierta sensación que me impidió acercármele para averiguar si se encontraba bien, parecía turbada.

"Yo…" Dijo en voz casi inaudible, pero el eco de la enorme galería aumentó el timbre y me permitió escucharla.

"¿Sí?"

Una pausa. Luego la mujer tomó aliento y dijo con firmeza y perfecto acento inglés: "Entonces es cierto, eres tú. Como escupido por la misma Tierra que se lo tragó, has salido de tu tumba, Hao." Alzó su cara y se quitó el sombrero para mirarme directamente con una media sonrisa.

Mis ojos no daban razón a la visión frente a ellos. ¿Yo, escupido por la Tierra¡Ella era la menos indicada para decirme tales cosas! Pero no grité, ni corrí. Me contuve, y mientras me acercaba lentamente, dije también en inglés: " _Escupido. _Palabra dura. Para mí, tú has renacido de la espuma del mar, como Venus al ser creada. Dime¿dónde has dejado tu concha, Anna Kyouyama?"

"Onegai… sólo Anna." Pidió, esta vez en japonés, lengua en la cual continuó el resto de la conversación.

"Me saludas del modo menos educado y mis palabras no te halagan." Expuse con un dejo de mal humor cual no pude evitar. Me disgustó que me pidiera que la llamara por su nombre, como si fuese nuestra primera charla o no tuviera yo el derecho de mencionar su apellido. Me pareció absurdo. "Espero, _Anna_, al menos una coherente explicación de cómo estás parada frente a mí, en ese cuerpo terrenal tan maravilloso y no como una aparición vaporosa, pues según una de tus amistades, ya habías partido al otro mundo."

A lo que ella respondió con enfado: "¿Y cómo excusas las palabras de tu secretaria, cómo lograste tú salir de las minas, por qué todos decían que estabas muerto, por qué no hubo un segundo telegrama?". Dijo esto último como un reproche y en voz más alta.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Quise saber, sorprendido. "¿Qué telegrama?" Había retirado su mirada. Se esforzaba por no explotar sus emociones, en alegría, tristeza o coraje, no lo sabía. Olvidando mi duda, la invité a pasar a una de las salas, a quitarse su abrigo y tomar calor de la gran chimenea que estaba encendida adentro. Se negó, pero no acepté su rechazo y la llevé frente al fuego.

Bajo el abrigo traía un bello vestido negro de cóctel: de tafeta, escote palabra de honor y una falda circular justa a su diminuta cintura que se sostenía sobre varias enaguas de encaje negro. Traía su cabello peinado en un moño, zapatos de tacón alto ajustados a sus finos tobillos con listones azabache y fina joyería de diamantes en sus oídos y cuello.

"Cualquiera pensaría que el mar te traería con perlas."

"Él dijo lo mismo. Le gusta que las porte, pero yo prefiero las piedras para la noche." Dijo jugando con su collar.

"¿Él, quién?"

"Yoh. El día que nos conocimos, dijo que era como una sirena y que, como hija del mar, debía usar siempre perlas."

"¿Yoh, mi hermano?" Pregunté anonadado.

"Sí." Respondió fríamente tras unos momentos. "Ahora sabes cómo me enteré de tu supuesta muerte." Caminó hasta una ventana y continuó su historia dándome la espalda: "Sabrás pues que mi barco fue hundido camino Francia. Junto con otros pasajeros sobrevivientes, fui llevada a un hospital en Calais. En Londres no supieron de mi supervivencia porque desde que abordé el barco, como japonesa, creyeron mal intencionado mi viaje de regreso a nuestro país. Esos tontos me imaginaban espía. Si contactaba a alguien en Inglaterra, de seguro lo acosarían para sacarle algo que obviamente no era cierto. Así que no hice esfuerzo alguno por decir que estaba viva. Tampoco me permitieron regresar a Japón, al menos no cruzando Europa. Ya no sabía que hacer, mi padre había muerto el año anterior y ya no podía comunicarme con nadie. Estaba sola."

'"Entonces conocí a tu hermano en el hospital." Se sentó el alféizar de la ventana. "¿Qué hacía Yoh ahí? Negocios. Uno de sus clientes estaba hospitalizado en el mismo lugar que yo. Imaginarás mi sorpresa al verlo, creí que eras tú. Olvidé por momentos que además de hermanos, eran gemelos. Sin embargo, eran tan distintos… Por supuesto, le pregunté por ti. Y fue cuando me dijo del telegrama, que tu madre había fallecido hace tiempo y que tú habías muerto en un derrumbe. Dime ¿tu mamá…?"'

"Ella murió aquella noche, la última vez que no vimos." Respondí.

"Lo siento mucho."

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Le alenté a proseguir, a pesar de mi temor a escuchar el resto del relato.

"Esperé, pero tú, idiota irresponsable, no refutaste la noticia. Yoh se ofreció a llevarme con él a Estados Unidos. Él tenía nacionalidad norteamericana y sus muchos contactos harían fácil mi traslado. Como ya había abandonado mi intención de regresar a Japón, acepté. Además, Yoh se enamoró de mí… me propuso matrimonio y nos casamos ese mismo año en América."

"¿Alguna vez trataste de contactarme?" Espeté aún tratando de comprender sus últimas palabras. Con que por eso no quería que la llamara por su apellido. No era Kyouyama, era Asakura.

"¡Claro que lo hice! Muchas veces, pero tú bien conoces lo difícil de la comunicación por la guerra. Más para mí, japonesa en territorio aliado. Quizás ahora mismo estén llegando todas mis cartas e intentos de telegrama a lo que solía ser tu compañía, la cual deduzco vendiste o regalaste a un tal Tao. Más tarde no era ni Asakura ni Tao el dueño. Luego estás muerto. ¡Y ahora regreso a Inglaterra y me entero que no sólo estás vivo, si no que sobrevives cómodamente entre la alta sociedad británica!" Dijo gritando, estaba sumamente agitada. Pero no me importó, no era la única enfadada.

"¿No me digas que regresaste sola, dónde está mi hermano?" Exigí saber en tono prepotente.

"Camino a esta galería." Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo. "Quería darte una _sorpresa, _estaba muy feliz cuando se enteró que estabas vivo y quiere saber de tu milagroso escape de las minas. '¿Será que excavó como topo?' Me dice a cada hora con su típica risita."

"La cual parece que te gusta mucho."

"Calla. ¿Dónde está tu esposa, la señora Jeanne, por qué no te está acompañando ahora; está también a punto de llegar con un hermoso vestido para verse digna de tu altanería?"

"Debe estar desnuda, revolcándose con un dramaturgo. No te dieron la historia completa por lo que veo, nos divorciamos."

"Espero entonces escuchar la versión completa cuando regrese." Se encaminó a la puerta.

"¿Regresar, te marchas ya?"

"Debo entrar de la mano con mi esposo. Después de todo, también está ansioso por presentarte a su mujer." Ah, vino sin avisarle a mi hermano. Se abotonó el abrigo, se colocó el sombrero y abrió con algo de dificultad la puerta principal.

"Déjalo." Rogué antes de que saliera. Y tal cual al inicio, mis palabras la congelaron.

"No puedo." Respondió entre sollozos. "Voy a tener un hijo suyo." Y salió aprisa hacia la calle.

Casi a las siete y treinta de la noche, volvió a aparecer con el mismo bello vestido, tomada del brazo con mi hermano y una muy cara sortija en su mano izquierda, que hace un rato no portaba.

No es necesario que les diga lo incómodo y desesperante que fue para Anna y yo fingir que no nos habíamos visto minutos atrás. Lo horrible que fue escuchar a Yoh repetir la historia que ya Anna me había contado, adicionándole su amor por ella. El muy idiota creyó que me daría gusto ver a mi vieja amiga casada con él, mi desaparecido hermano. No obstante, pretendí que así era. También mencionó lo contento que estaba con reciente noticia de que su amada esposa le daría un hijo. Yo le narré el accidente en las vetas y mi pequeña odisea a Europa, pero hice nula mención de mis motivos.

La noche siguió normalmente, si así se puede decir. Yoh sonriendo a todo el mundo, sus carcajadas de vez en cuando, con una jovialidad increíblemente contrastante al lado de Anna, quien únicamente sonreía por cortesía social. Fue entonces que noté el cambio en su mirada, quedaba muy poco de su pasión y alegría, estaba cubierta por un escudo, un alejamiento y una frialdad que conmigo, nunca había sido.

Antes del final de la velada, logré apartarla de Yoh un instante. Nos colocamos frente a uno de los cuadros, pretendiendo admirarlo. Tomé otro pequeño sorbo de la copa en mi mano y le dije:

"¿Sabes porqué vendí todo en Japón y vine a Inglaterra? Por ti, viene a buscarte." No me miró.

"¿Sabes porqué quería regresar a Japón?" Me preguntó en un susurro. "Por ti." Se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su esposo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo¿Qué tal, a poco no parece novela de televisa? Jajajaja. Un poco retrazada, pero les entrego un capítulo más largo. Este, si mal no recuerdo, era el capítulo más corto en la historia original de Mario Benedetti, pero para que mi idea de casar a Yoh con Anna (qué más dramático que resultara esposa de su hermano, jejeje nn'), debí explicar toooooooodo lo primero. Además, en "Puentes como Liebres", la chica se casa con un arquitecto y al enterarse el protagonista de la historia, se casa también. Pero a mi parecer, Anna no se casaría no más por no más con Yoh si tomamos en cuenta que estaba enamorada desde el principio de Hao, así que puse la "muerte" de ambos como excusa para que ambos contrajeran matrimonio por su lado. Bueno, muchos enredos, drama y lágrimas, jajaja. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Muy probablemente, el siguiente será el capítulo final. Sayonara por el momento.

_Datos de Historia III: _Jeje, como diseñadora, no podía dejar de mencionar a Dior, líder de moda en los años cincuenta. "Línea Corola", mejor conocida como New Look, es lanzada en 1947 por el diseñador y se impone como línea clásica de los 50's. Se refiere a la cintura estrecha, las copas algo puntiagudas y las faldas circulares con crinolina que todos conocemos por el rock and roll. Fue muy popular y criticado porque durante la guerra, las mujeres vestían muy serias y de vestidos rectos debido a la poca materia prima para confeccionar ropa. De la dificultad de las comunicaciones, pues he escuchado muchas historias donde las cartas llegaron a sus destinatarios incluso años después, me gustó el hecho para poner más nudos a la historia, jejeje. Y lo de "enemigo del comunismo", recordemos que tras la segunda guerra mundial, le vino la guerra fría: Estadus Unidos contra la URSS.

Respondiendo reviews:

Gothic-Punki: ¡Gracias por seguir la hisoria!

Priss: Ay amiga, no he podido leer tus otras dos historias por falta de tiempo. Hoy mismo me doy a la tarea de hacerlo. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte de Horo2, jaja, pero sí, era por una muy buena causa. De la interrupción, jaja, puesKeiko tenía buena razón también, se estaba muriendo, jeje.Siento desepcionarte con lo del lemon uu, pero te prometo que lo habrá, sutil, pero lo habrá, jejeje. ¡Gracias!

Laymiha: Hola. Jeje, pues creo que se tardó... ¡diez años! Sí, es bastante uu y ya ves todo lo que les pasó. ¿Te gustó este capiutlo? Agradezco tu comentario.

Kanna Asakura: Bu, me tardé un poco más esta vez, lo siento TT, es que me costó trabajo acomodar todos los hechos para que no hubiera incoherencias en las fechas y eso. ¡Y el capítulo es más largo! Ojalá me des tu opinión de este episodo. ¿Lista para el final?

Hikaru Myers: Gracias por tu review. Sí, lo sé,están ooc, especialmente Anna y es porque en esta historia no tenía un pasado tan trágico, hacía lo que le gustaba y tenía a su padre. En este capítulo ya se acerca más a lo que conocemos por todo el melodrama que ocurrió. Jeje y sí, bueno pobreTamao, pero ese era precisamente su papel en ese episodio, jaja, de interrumpir.Nos vemos luego.

Seikiko: Jajaja¿en serio te reíste? Espero que sí nn, me encantó ebriagar a Horo2. Si te interesa la historia original, búscala en alguna antología de Mario Benedetti, ya que es un cuento corto. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios¿Qué tal este episodio?


	4. Memorias del Vagabundo

Adaptación de la obra de Mario Benedetti "Puentes como Liebres". De Shaman King, mi primer Universo Alterno. ¡Hao x Anna, claro!

* * *

Sí, sí, no me pertencen ni Shaman King ni sus personajes y mucho menos la historia de del maravilloso Mario Benedetti.

* * *

**Sí, no tengo verguenza¡dos meses! Soy escoria, lo sé. Penúltimo episodio, respondo reviews en el siguiente que ya está subido.**

* * *

**BRECHAS EN EL TIEMPO**

Por Amaltea Síbila

**IV**

A la mañana siguiente ella y mi hermano se marcharon a América. Al término de la semana yo ya me había embarcado hacia Marruecos.

En un arrebato de locura cerré el "Tempus" y vendí mi apartamento para iniciar una travesía que no tenía fin especial, o al menos eso dije a mis abogados –quienes eran los encargados de todos mis asuntos financieros y me procurarían todo el efectivo necesario donde sea que me encontrara- pues ni yo mismo estaba conciente de la verdadera razón.

No fue sino meses después, cuando vagaba por el sur del nuevo mundo, cuando supe que dicho viaje era para olvidar la pérdida definitiva –confirmada, en realidad- de Anna. Estúpido, claro. Debí haberlo supuesto desde el instante en el cual di instrucciones a mis abogados de negar todo dato de mi paradero a cualquier persona, fuese quien fuese. ¡Cómo era evidente mi intención de ocultarme de él, de mi hermano quien prometió volver a visitarme y escribirme con frecuencia, pues yo, según su deseo, debía ser el padrino de su hijo! Imposible, no cuando la mujer de mis fantasías se convertiría en su madre. Anna, también lo sabía.

Ese es el final de mi historia. La princesa se mudó a un país encantado donde será feliz para siempre. El príncipe se hizo vagabundo porque no tenía reino propio y quería olvidar.

Creo que han trascurrido unas cuatro horas desde que tomé esta máquina de escribir para plasmar en papel tan intranquilos recuerdos. Justo a tiempo, el barco está a veinte minutos de arribar en Yokohama y quiero estar en cubierta cuanto eso ocurra. No he visto mi país desde hace siete años.

Fui a Marruecos, de Marruecos hasta África Central, de nuevo al norte hacia Egipto y la mítica Alejandría. Al oriente visité Irán, Siria, Turquía, Israel, Atenas; Bulgaria y Rumania que son países muy fríos, igual que Hungría. Estuve casi un mes en Florencia, cuna del Renacimiento, admirando lo más esplendoroso del arte occidental. Me moví más tarde Francia, España y finalmente, en Portugal, crucé el Atlántico para llegar a Suramérica donde conocí a las seductoras mujeres brasileñas y al curioso animal del que los modistos franceses obtienen alpaca para crear suntuosos abrigos.

Tres años pasé deambulando por Europa. Ya van a ser cuatro más desde que inicié mi viaje por todo el sur de América, desde la Patagonia hasta Los Cabos, en México.

Ahora estoy de vuelta, pronto pisaré el puerto en el cual todo comenzó, donde la vi por primera vez. Acaso eso ha motivado el regreso de tantas imágenes y mi necesidad de trascribirlas en palabras. ¿Qué haré con ellas? Lo más probable es que antes de tocar tierra las hojas sean cenizas arrojadas al viento marino. No lo sé. ¿Qué hago en Japón? No lo sé. Quizás visite la tumba de mi madre en Izumo. Sí ¿porqué no? Me pregunto cómo le irá a Tamao.

Ah, me avisan que ya tenemos una buena vista de la costa. Comienza la primavera. Me pregunto... si ya todos los cerezos habrán florecido...

Hao Asakura

Marzo 1958

_Memorias del Vagabundo_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sí, no tengo verguenza¡dos meses! Soy escoria, lo sé. Penúltimo episodio, respondo reviews en el siguiente que ya está subido. Soy basura, soy basura.


	5. El Encuentro Consumado

Adaptación de la obra de Mario Benedetti "Puentes como Liebres". De Shaman King, mi primer Universo Alterno. ¡Hao x Anna, claro!

* * *

Sí, sí, no me pertencen ni Shaman King ni sus personajes y mucho menos la historia de del maravilloso Mario Benedetti.

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo verguenza... aquí está el final.

* * *

**BRECHAS EN EL TIEMPO**

Por Lady Amaltea

**V**

El fuego siempre le había gustado. Le agradaban los matices que adquiría dependiendo del combustible, su calor desde la chimenea cuando hacía frío, el místico efecto que causaba en una habitación, cómo los alimentos adquirían nuevos sabores al cocerse, el poder que tenía para mover los viejos ferrocarriles y los barcos, para fundir metales y transformarlos. Su capacidad de destrucción y su simbolismo como elemento del cambio: Lo viejo arde para dar paso a lo fresco. Por eso dicen que uno debe escribir lo malo en papel para luego quemarlo... y olvidarlo.

Debió haber hecho eso hace muchos años.

Quemó las hojas en la serie de veladoras que encontró en una capillita católica que había sido construida cerca de la estación del tren –Tomaría la vieja ruta Yokohama-Tokio-. Ardieron con rapidez. Vio la fotografía por última vez y también la incineró. Ya ni siquiera se veía bien, se indagó porqué entonces no se había deshecho de ella con anterioridad.

Consultó el reloj. Cuarenta minutos. Era un tramo muy corto a la terminal, pero traía consigo un gran maletín, resolvió por abordar un taxi.

La ciudad estaba más que cambiada. Ese edificio y aquel establecimiento no existían. Tampoco había tanta gente. Y aquellos árboles eran apenas brotes en los jardines. No, todavía no brotaban en su máximo esplendor las flores, apenas eran botones en las ramas. Oh, también la estación había crecido y era moderna como las europeas. A primera vista, al país le estaba yendo de maravilla a pesar de los eventos de la década anterior.

Pagó su boleto para la usual primera clase y registró su equipaje. Un chico, empleado del lugar, lo ayudó con su maleta indicándole que él lo guiaría hasta el vagón.

Lo siguió hasta el andén número tres, el vagón era el cinco. Tras darle al joven una generosa propina, éste se retiró para acomodar el maletín en la parte trasera del ferrocarril. Otro vistazo a la hora. Tenía diez minutos para deambular por los andenes, pero estaba tan concurrido el lugar que prefirió ir a tomar su asiento. Mas justo antes de entrar en el tren, escuchó en medio de todo el tumulto al mismo chico que antes lo había auxiliado, allá en la puerta del siguiente vagón de primera.

"Permítame revisar..." Pudo ver que revisaba una lista y se dirigía a un pasajero a quien no pudo distinguir ya que un obeso hombre lo cubría.

"Sí, este es su vagón señorita. Disculpará el error. Usted puede tomar ya su asiento, yo me encargaré de que su equipaje sea almacenado correctamente." Hizo una reverencia. "Que tenga buen viaje, señorita Kyouyama."

"Gracias" Dijo ella, la hermosa pasajera de cabello rubio y kimono negro que ahora podía contemplar gracias a que el gordo ese se había quitado al fin. La dama pronto se sintió observada, le fue imposible dejar de voltear hacia él. "Hao." Susurró. Debió susurrar, porque el ruido de la gente y el motor del tren que comenzaban a calentar, no le permitieron escuchar su voz. Empero, fue capaz de leer en sus diminutos labios pintados de carmín, cómo pronunciaba su nombre al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

_Kyoyama._ Hao debió entonces ir hacia ella y abrazarla, besarla sin importarle que sólo sus maletas llegaran a Tokio. Pero no. Le sonrió queriendo decir _"mira, qué coincidencia, justo cuando acabo de dejarte ir, vuelves a mí." _Luego, muy al estilo occidental, le lanzó un beso.

"¡Konbawa, mi querida Anna!" Le gritó para que su voz le llegará por sobre las otras. "¡Vagón comedor en quince minutos!" Anna quedó petrificada un pequeño instante, pero de inmediato volvió a la vida.

"¡Que sean diez!" Respondió ella alzando la mano. "¡Y en mi compartimiento, pediré que nos lleven unos panecillos dulces y té!" Anna subió al vagón. Hao, hizo lo mismo e instantes más tarde, la gigantesca máquina inició su marcha.

* * *

"Con que de nuevo Kyouyama..." Dijo Hao después de dar otro sorbo a su té. 

"Sí." La luz rojiza del atardecer sacaba reflejos dorados al cabello de Anna. Estaba sentada frente a Hao.

"¿Y se me permitirá escuchar una explicación?" Le preguntó Hao.

"Sí tú me dices primero a dónde demonios te largaste y porqué volviste a desaparecer." Un mordisco pequeño al dulce.

"No eres tonta, la razón la sabes." Anna desvió su mirada al paisaje que cruzaba rápidamente por la ventana. Un dejo de tristeza. Claro que la sabía. Su acompañante continuó relatándole de sus viajes. Para cuando concluyó, el té de ambos también se había terminado. "... y aquí estoy."

"Vaya, largo viaje. ¿Y después de que termines tu visita aquí?" Cuestionó Anna sin un tono especial en su voz.

"No lo sé. Aún queda otro tanto de mundo por recorrer. Australia, la Unión Soviética, Indochina... Y muchos más lugares que volver a ver."

"India es muy hermosa." Anna sonrió al decir esto. Hao supo que algún recuerdo de ella y su padre le pasaba por la mente.

Fueron interrumpidos momentáneamente cuando la dama del personal tocó a la puerta para llevarse la bandeja que contuvo los panecillos y el servicio de té.

Silencio después.

"Es tu turno." Dijo Hao. Anna tomó aire como si fuese le costara trabajo respirar, pero sólo era acopio de fuerzas para comenzar el relato. Miró a las colinas que ocultaban el sol.

"Te amo. Te he amado desde el primer día que nos encontramos."

"¿Qué?"

"Hace un apenas dos años que caí en cuenta de ello." Dijo con tristeza al verlo a los ojos.

Indignado, Hao espetó: "¡Vaya! Yo supe que eras la mujer de mi vida desde ese primer día. Creo que soy un poco más inteligente que tú, mi dulce Anna. Pero muero de curiosidad, dime ¿cuándo supiste que me amas?"

"Cuando perdí a mi segundo hijo." Un gesto de sufrimiento.

"Anna..." Expresó con adhesión Hao y le tomó la mano. "Siento..."

"No me des tus afectos aún. Más bien deberás juzgarme por esta confesión. Esas criaturas, más allá de las razones médicas (útero débil, estrecho y mal acomodo del feto), murieron porque no fueron concebidas con cariño." La voz de Anna se ensombreció, pero Hao no dejó su mano un instante. "Un hijo es el fruto del amor entre dos personas." Continuó. "Yo nunca hice el amor con Yoh. Creí que lo quería, que me había enamorado de él, que deseaba ser su esposa y darle un heredero. Pero eso era mentira. Igual que fue mentira cuando me dije que no te amaba."

"¿Por qué negarlo? Te hubiera dado todo desde el principio o lo hubiera dejado si me lo pedías..."

"Lo sé, lo sé" Expresó con dolor. "¿Pero cómo iba a ser amor cuándo lo único que sentía al verte era deseo? Cada parte de ti, tus ojos, tu cabello, la forma en que hablas y andas, tu paciencia y fortaleza, todo me hacía estremecer, querer besarte, ser tuya cada noche. Luego moriste y me así del carácter reconfortante de Yoh y su deseo de llevar una vida fácil y cómoda, de la única persona quien quedaba conectada con mi país y mi pasado. Una dependencia confundida con amor. Luego vuelvo a encontrarte y a pesar de que tenía un esposo entrañable e iba a ser madre, caí en una depresión terrible. No tenía apetito o ansias de salir. ¡Sólo pensaba en ti! Te amaba. Oh, me sentí miserable. Avergonzada porque te quería a ti y no mi familia. Dejé a Yoh. Me excusé diciéndole que no merecía una esposa estéril."

"Supongo que no te dejo ir tan fácilmente".

"Tienes razón. Me rogó, me dijo que eso no importaba, aún me quería a su lado. Era cierto, pero también era verdad que él anhelaba una familia. Su esposa no le correspondía y tampoco le daba un hijo. Ah, Yoh fue muy bueno conmigo, yo no era más que una arpía en su casa. Era mejor irme. Luego..."

"Déjame adivinar" La interrumpió sonriente. "Te pusiste a buscarme, no encontraste ni rastro de mí y regresaste a Japón para comenzar otra vez."

Anna asintió mientras se secaba unas pocas lágrimas que se le escaparon. "Mira cuán débil soy ahora, no poseo la vitalidad que solía cuando me conociste." Dijo. "Fui tras de ti como aquella vez ¿recuerdas? Cuando embriagamos a ese infortunado hombre. En aquel entonces, vine dispuesta a acostarme contigo y dejarte de una vez por todas, saciar mi tentación."

Hao se rió abiertamente, lo cual irritó a Anna quien le retiró la mano. "¿ Saciar mi tentación ? Lo dices como si yo fuese el pecado más horrible sobre la tierra. Casi me diste el papel del demonio hecho serpiente que aparece manipulando a Eva en la mitología cristiana." Otra risa.

"Ojala hubieses sido el mal encarnado, así me habría sido más fácil negarte." Dijo con enfado. "Ahora, si me dejas continuar..."

"Oh, pero por supuesto dulzura." Expresó con picardía. "Ese día no pudimos tuvimos el placer de, si me permites ser algo brusco, darnos un revolcón y..." Anna hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y reanudó sus palabras:

"Lo interpreté como una señal, dejarte; estar contigo no era lo correcto." Una mueca irónica. "Tuve que golpearme la cabeza contra la pared por haberme creído tal estupidez muchos años después."

"Mmmm..." Argumentó Hao "Supongo que haré lo mismo. Fue una idiotez no llevarte conmigo cuando tocamos tierra en China."

"¿Te arrepientes de las vidas que llevamos?"

"No hay porque hacerlo. Hicimos muchas cosas, cada uno aparte, pero fueron buenas; o al menos provechosas. Además el pasado ya abarca algo más de la mitad de lo que quizás serán nuestras vidas, arrepentirnos en este punto es tirar a la basura esos años."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Ha sido una buena vida a pesar de todo." Admitió Anna. "Pero debes admitir lo mucho que te hubiera gustado tomarme en una de las habitaciones de tu galería." Ambos rieron, una risa fehaciente. "Ah, no pude serle infiel a Yoh si bien esa era mi intención. Sí, también aquella vez traté de desquitar mi deseo , pero el hijo que estaba en mí entonces, el sentimiento de deber con tu hermano, me lo impidió."

"Dime Hao," Dijo la chica tras un suspiro "después de tantos años, de mi deplorable papel como madre, aunque mi cuerpo sea infértil y pronto la línea de mi vida y mi juventud comience a decaer ¿aún puedes afirmarme amor?"

"¿Tú aún te atreves a preguntarlo?" Hao meneó la cabeza en un gesto afectuoso de desaprobación. Tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos varoniles y la besó con dulzura.

Ya ha caído la noche pero ellos no han encendido las luces. El paisaje es apenas visible en las afueras y de vez en cuando una as de luz se fuga por entre las ranuras de la puerta.

Se habían estudiado durante la conversación. Anna ya no tenía la cinturilla que podía enmarcarse con una falda circular, una primera canita se asoma de vez en cuando en su rubia cabellera. Y a él se le han marcado unas hendiduras debajo de los ojos y unas manchas aparecen en sus manos. Pero no hay vergüenza.

Un ligero aroma dulce en el ambiente es posible percibir. El espectro suave de flores silvestres. ¿Será que se ha colado del campo o es la piel de Anna? Es su perfume, sí, emanó en cuanto le retiró la yukata de algodón oscuro que ahora era un bulto en un rincón junto a su traje.

Y al fin se conocen, con cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra fundida entre alientos. Vaya que es incómodo hacer el amor en un ferrocarril, pero qué más daba. El ritmo de la locomotora es un compás con el de ellos. Una ventisca golpea la ventana como en el pasado el mar golpeó el casco del barco, "y en realidad es su adolescencia la que penetra alborozada en los quince años de su único amor." (1)

_El Encuentro Consumado_

01 de noviembre de 2005, 10:28 pm.

* * *

(1) "Puentes como Liebres", Mario Benedetti. La frase original está en primera persona.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como no vale la pena ser la historia terminada de leer debido a mi incompetencia al actualizar, pues no espero ni pido comentarios. ¿Pues que se cree la gente como yo¿Qué los lectores van a estar esperando centurias a quea uno se le antojeescribir? Mil disculpas fieles seguidores, no es excusa la muerte de mi alma pasional. Regresaré, espero, con los brios en alto y la razón en la tierra. Hasta pronto.

Kamimura:

Jeje, que bueno que me dices, si no, ni cuenta me doy. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá y el final no te haya desepcionado.

annakyouyama:

Pos' no, no nos conocemos, pero espero que en este pequeño lapso que te tomaste para leer esta historia, no te hayas aburrido. ¡Gracias!

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy':

Que bueno que te reportas como lectora de esta historia, muchas gracias. Oh, pero ya ves que terminaron juntos Anna y Hao. Jajaja y la verdad yo siempre he odiado a Yoh en esta clase de relatos, jaja, Hao es mil veces más lindo nn.

Laymiha:

¡Sí¡Terminaron juntos! Pos' si, es que no iba dejar que Anna se quedara con el tontito de Yoh, jejeje. Espero que no me hayan tomadomaleso de que Anna no fue buena madre por no "querer" a sus hijos y que hasta estéril haya quedado, jeje, es que la verdad yo no tengo instinto maternal y el tema de los niños y los embarazos me aterra, jajajaja. ¡Mil gracias por dejar review!


End file.
